


Look Through My Eyes

by allielee2014



Category: Brother Bear (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's kind of about a man, and kind of about a bear, but mostly about a monster." <br/>What if the Phil Collins song "No Way Out" (not hating on that song at all, its a personal favorite of mine) wasn't playing while Kenai explained to Koda just why his mother wasn't going to come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years back and posted on my fanfiction account. I was scrolling through the Brother Bear tag on tumblr today, and thought I should upload it on here. My AO3 is for the stories I'm proud of and this, while short, is one of them.

His heart was thumping, his mind racing. The memories had seemed to have been erased, Kenai had nearly forgotten about killing that bear, Koda’s mother, when he was human. At the time he hadn’t thought about it, he was simply giving a monster what it deserved… Death… After all, it killed Sitka, his older brother; it had deserved to pay with its life. Or at least that’s what Kenai had felt when he was human, now he wasn’t so sure. In fact, Kenai felt extremely guilty. He just wished he could go back. Kenai inwardly mourned, he had no right to kill that animal. He hought it would help him avenge Sitka’s death… Now he knew it hadn’t solved anything. All the killing of that bear ever did was ruin a younger bear, one who had become like his baby brother. He could’t hide it from him forever. He let out a sigh, Koda loved his mom… And he had killed her. Sure, at the time he hadn’t known, but that’s no excuse. A weak laugh of irony stirred within him, when Kenai was human he had always thought he was so intelligent and superior… That he knew how to love and had brains that no other mammal had… now he know the truth. Humans are just about the dumbest creatures on Earth, they don’t know how to love, they're not loyal, and they're overconfident and cocky. If humans took lessons from animals, maybe they would be able to truly understand life. He looked Heavenwards; Kenai had learned his lesson. He would never forgive himself for taking that kid’s mother away from him… It was so stupid… It was done in needless hate. Kenai was sorry, so very sorry. 

“Hey, Kenai, what’s wrong?” Koda asked in an upbeat tone that still managed to hold a childish hint of concern.

“Oh nothing Koda.” Kenai tried to brush the subject off.

“There’s something… Tell me Kenai!”

“It’s something for adults… You are only a cub…”

“No! I want to know…” 

“No…Wait…” Kenai shook his head, he didn’t know how he would tell Koda what was on his mind, and all he knew was that he had to do it, no matter the pain it would cause either of them. “Koda,” Kenai started, “You know that story you told last night?”

“Yeah…” Koda was perplexed,

“Well, it got me thinking and… And I have a story for you too…” Kenai’s tone was solemn and shaky.

“Oh boy, I love stories! What’s it about?” Koda begged, completely unaware of the harsh reality that was about to be throw upon him.

“Well… It’s kind of about a man…” Kenai paused and drew a deep breath, “And kind of about a bear…” another deep breath and then, “But mostly about a monster…” Good job Kenai, keep it together, He mentally praised himself.

“I haven’t heard many monster stories before! Keep going, Kenai, it sounds interesting!” Koda prodded,

“Well you see, there once was a man… This man he was not a great person, he was a hunter…” Koda shuddered as Kenai spoke the last word. “This hunter was immature and thought he was a man…. But he wasn’t… He was a boy, a child, a dumb kid.” 

“Where are you going with this?” Koda questioned. This is it. Kenai thought, He couldn’t hide it from Koda any longer. He glanced at Koda’s huge and innocent eyes and a wave of guilt swept over him. 

“Koda,” Kenai’s voice took on a new seriousness that nearly scared Koda,

‘Yeah Kenai?” 

“The hunter in this story.. It… He… The man… The hunter…” Come on Kenai spit it out, e was sure he was sweating, “The hunter, Koda, was me…”

“What?” Koda was greatly confused, “Kenai, you’re a bear… Not a man… What kind a prank are you trying to pull on me?” Koda gave a childish laugh, and Kenai scolded him,

“It’s not a joke, Koda! I was a man… I was turned into a bear by my brother.” Kenai tried to explain,

“Kenai...” Koda begged, “You’re confusing me.” Suddenly that childlike mirth had drained, and the cub was more solemn than Kenai had ever imagined. 

“Listen Koda,” Kenai did his best to keep his tone steady, “I used to be a man, a hunter, and I was transformed into a bear by my brother, Sitka, and the other Great Spirits.”

“How?” Koda asked, and Kenai responded with the first thing that came to his mind, 

“Magic. You remember how you told me your mom said that the Great Spirits control all the magic in the world?” Kenai asked, and Koda nodded slowly, “Well that’s how I became a bear and…”

“Why? I understand how, well as much as I can, but why?” Koda was still grasping what Kenai had told him. 

“Because Koda….” Kenai felt his body tighten and tears begin to form in his eyelid, he glanced upwards, Sitka, help me please. Please, help me tell him. Kenai caught a slight breath, “I did something very bad, Koda, very bad.”

“Oh Kenai, you’re not a bad bear you couldn’t have been a bad person.” Koda tried to comfort, “What could you have done so bad that the Spirits changed you?” 

“It was a big day for me, you wouldn’t understand it, but I was in a hurry and tied the fish that my brothers and I had caught in a tree.”

“What’s so bad about that?” Koda asked, Kenai had the inclination to hush him but knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“The basket then fell on the ground, I saw it, but just left it there and went to the celebration with my village. Anyhow, when my brothers and I came back the fish were spread all over the ground. Tracks, bear tracks were leading away from the basket….”

“I still don’t see what’s so bad about that.” Koda protested, cutting Kenai off, “What was so bad?”

“Koda,” Kenai felt his voice rise, “I did something very wrong.”

“What!?” Koda demanded….

“I… I killed a bear.” Kenai couldn’t believe he’d finally said it, it was a huge pressure lifted off his shoulders, yet a huge burden of guilt filled his gut. He felt like he was going to vomit. “Koda…” Once again, Koda interrupted him, 

“Kenai, I don’t think I like this story….” His tone quiet and far-off. Kenai ignored him,

“It was wrong Koda, and I wish I could go back and change things but I can’t… Koda,” He sounded sad and forlorn, but knew he had to keep himself together just a little bit longer, “Your mom isn’t coming back, Koda. I… I killed her.” Kenai broke down at that moment and reached out to Koda, “I killed you mother, and I am so very sorry. I wish I would’ve known then what I do now, I’m sorry.” Kenai felt like a monster, especially when Koda pulled away after he tried to pull him in for a hug. 

“How could you?!” Koda shouted through tears as he ran down the mountain, as far away from Kenai as he could, “I trusted you! You were my brother!”

“Koda, I’m sorry!" Kenai shouted back, Sitka help! Kenai needed love. Sitka was dead, Denahi wanted him dead, and the only being he had who knew and loved him was Koda, and he messed it up. He had hurt him… His little brother. Koda was out of sight by now, but Kenai still called after him, “I wish I could change things! I am so sorry!” Kenai laid his head down and covered himself with his paws. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Koda I am so sorry.” Kenai sobbed, he was so confused and had no idea what to do next. 

“I’m sorry. Help me Sitka, I NEED Koda’s forgiveness, I don’t deserve it, but I need it. I’m so sorry.” Go after him! A voice in his head said, Kenai got up and, wiping his tears way, ran down the mountain in the direction that Koda had gone, screaming into the air, hoping Koda would hear him,

“Koda, I’m sorry! I didn’t know! You’re still my baby brother! I still love you! I would do anything for you Koda! Anything! Please, I’m sorry!” Kenai stopped to catch some air, “I love you Koda, and I am so sorry, I always will be…” 

A/N I originally intended for this to be a oneshot however, if popular demand were to ask for it, I would consider writing a "make up scene" if you all wanted. :)


End file.
